


Rocky Road

by Aristide



Series: Let's Get Beached! 2020 [5]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Belly Kink, Button Popping, Get Beached! 2020, Lap Sex, M/M, Mild Stuffing, Road Trip, Semi-Public Sex, Shoplifting, fat kink, implied weight gain, non-mammalian genitals, ven has two dicks, wardrobe malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristide/pseuds/Aristide
Summary: Driving out to the coast for a day trip was a fantastic idea. Stopping at several restaurants and snack shacks was not.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Series: Let's Get Beached! 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822957
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Rocky Road

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the Get Beached! 2020 writing challange, modified to fit my schedule.
> 
> Prompts Used: Road Trip + Shopping + Snack Shack + Ice Cream Vendor
> 
> Special thanks to Baphomet for beta reading this.

They didn't drive for four hours to visit a department store of all things but the stop was necessary. Like many other clothing stores in the sea-side town it was a tourist trap filled with the same hundreds of CITY NAME, ESTABLISHED DATE shirts in every font face possible. It just happened to be the only store in the area he knew of where they sold things besides t-shirts and baseball hats.

Specifically, they sold shorts there, and Boxman was in desperate need of a new pair. 

Venomous partially blamed himself. While he never forced the overweight hybrid to eat anything at the several snack shacks, ice cream parlors, and seafood restaurants they stopped at to 'scope out where to eat on their way back home', he may have encouraged him to try a bit of this, or a sample of that, or to finish his own snack because it was too annoying to eat and drive at the same time. 

Boxman was already looking bloated when they stopped at a quaint little locally sourced ice cream parlor about a half hour from the coast. He was shifting in his seat and arching his back when Venomous passed him his own cone, partially melted, imploring him to finish it before it dripped all over the upholstery. Still he never expected the button of those shorts, already a bit snug when they'd left that morning, to come flying off and ricochet off the windshield. 

Venomous had sent them careening into the rumble strip for several minutes out of shock until Boxman snapped at him because the vibration was making him nauseous.

Once inside the store they grabbed the first shorts they could find then slunk into an unattended fitting room together. As soon as the door clicked shut, Boxman plopped down on the bench.

"So, uh. Huh. That button really popped off, yeah? Just.. fwoosh!" The shorter man started to babble as he began squirming out of the too-tight shorts. As he tugged his briefs were rolling down as well. When he was free of the restrictive clothing Boxman leaned back, lifting his belly momentarily to rub where it had rubbed into his skin, chafing it. A deliberate move that gave Venomous a clear view of his partner's cock, red with want, before he let his stomach drop back down into his lap. 

Up until then Venomous felt he'd done a good job not being too obtuse with his staring. Now he couldn't tear his eyes away. Boxman smiled up at him from his seat making his cheeks dimple.

"O'course, I'm not the only one having a wardrobe malfunction, am I Professor?"

Venomous shuddered as a scaled yellow hand reached out to fondle his admittedly obvious erection through the fabric as casually as one would test the firmness of a piece of fruit in a grocery store. From behind his back the cyborg pulled out a small pink bottle of lotion with his other hand and shook it. The professor's eyebrows arched unpward in surprise.

"Where'd you get that?" 

"Nicked it from a display on our way here." Boxman's grin widened. "Waddah ya say, P.V.?"

Shutting his eyes he inhaled deeply before letting it out in a gentle drawn-out hiss.

"Gluttony, petty theft, blatant disregard of commercial property… Really, Boxman, you know just how to drive me wild." The taller man unbuttoned his own shorts, slipping out of them and his boxers. Venomous licked his lips as Boxman reached around to press a lotion-slick finger inside him. His hips bucked as he frotted against the shorter man's belly. Once he was sufficiently stretched, he slowly lowered himself down on the cyborg's cock.

"Sure you want to do it this way?" Boxman asked as he slowly rocked his hips upwards in an experimental thrust. "You'd pro-ba-bly be more comfortable if you turned around."

Reaching out he gently cradled the shorter man's face in his hands, nails scraping lightly at the skin just below his metal ears. He ran his right thumb across Boxman's lower lip and against the cusp of that one snaggletoothed fang. When he spoke Venomous' voice was as sweet and thick as molasses. 

"I'm sure that I want to come all over that fat gut of your's."

"Oh. Eh..eheh.. well…"

The snake mutant could feel those mismatched hands trail down his sides to grip his ass but that didn't mean he was prepared for Boxman to lift him up and slam him back down with a delightfully wicked little cackle. He buried his face into the crook of Boxman's neck to keep from crying out. While Boxman kneaded his butt, Venomous' own hands drifted to squeeze his partner's love handles.

The cyborg had been right that riding him like this would be uncomfortable. His legs ached from trying to keep himself upright and he could only imagine how much Boxman's lower back hurt considering how janky and ill paced his thrusts were. At least that wasn't the only form of stimulus available. Sandwiched between the soft heft of Boxman's stomach and his own, each pump forced his cocks to rub against the doughy swell of the cyborg's abdomen, the warmth and friction helping him along. 

Boxman came in several harsh grunts. Although spent he continued to coax Venomous, muttering little encouragements, until he too found release, come squirting in messy smears along Boxman's belly. 

"Hey." Boxman wheezed. "Pass me those shorts." 

When Venomous didn't move, Boxman bounced him on his leg. 

"Come on, P.V. your arms are longer. You need to get up anyways." 

Sighing dramatically, Venomous picked the ruined shorts up from the floor. Boxman tore them apart and used them, one after the other, to clean up. He left them in a soiled pile at the far end of the dressing room bench along with the lotion and the tags for the new shorts.

"Made a bit of a mess, didn't we?" Boxman clucked as he bent down to pull his briefs back up. "Hate to be the wage slave stuck cleaning this."

Once he had his own clothing back on, Venomous pulled out his wallet and plucked a few technos from it, setting them down on the bench. A pittance for whoever got stuck with the grimy task.

"Ready now, Boxy?"

"Ready!"

Boxman struck a pose. The new shorts were still a little tight, the waistband pinching his middle enough that the upper half of his stomach pooched out over the band in a cute little muffin top, but they would do. He leaned down to give the chicken hybrid a quick kiss. Discreetly they exited the fitting room, casually leaving the store to resume their coastal day trip.


End file.
